


Varatha

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: "Something troubles me about it, though, this Varatha. As I transported it, I felt as though it once were mine! Absurd, yet there it was: the touch of a familiar friend. The thought is barely worth making a note of, but it made me wonder whether there are aspects of the weapon well beyond my understanding."~The Codex, Achilles
Relationships: Achilles & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Varatha

**Author's Note:**

> this entire thing was spawned from me reading the codex entry for the spear thats it

“You've come to favor the spear?” 

Zagreus looks up from where he's cleaning the blade. Achilles offers a smile, kind as always, before sitting down beside him, calling for two cups of the wine from the shade tending the lounge bar. Zagreus is unfamiliar, a new hire, but the shade is quick to duck under the counter to fetch the pricier wine. 

“It's come to favor me, I think.” Varatha gleams even in the dim lights. 

“If I had known you preferred spears I would have let you practice with them more often.” His own spear is set on the seat beside him, always close by. Zag is grateful for the wine when it comes a moment later, hiding his face in the cup. 

“Don't think Meg appreciates it too much.” 

“I'm certain she doesn't.” Achilles laughs quietly, almost conspiratorially. “How far is your reach- your full arm or- or have you found yourself more comfortable throwing it?” 

“Uh-” He doesn't run around with a measuring tape on him. Maybe he should. “It sort of has a mind of its own.” He picks up the rag he had dropped into his lap when the vine arrived and picks up the spear by the neck. “Lord Ares and Lady Artemis said it was a great weapon. That they we're envious of it.” 

“I'm sure they both would love to get their hands on it. May I?” 

Zag nods, already passing it over. 

Achilles runs a finger down the right blade, pressing down on the point. Zag looks away, back down into his cup of wine. Achilles had really nice hands- he shakes his head just a bit, just in time for Hypnos to come sneaking in. 

They talk for a bit- he's hiding from Meg who's finally back and that Zag should really pick up similar hobbies and hide from her too Zag, she's absolutely on the war path- and then he's dipping into the back of the lounge. Zag blinks for a fraction of a second and he's gone. 

Achilles is frozen in the spot, thumb still pressed into the sharp blade, staring ahead at nothing. 

“Achilles?” Zagreus says once before reaching over to touch his shoulder. There's a momentary startle, Varatha clatters to the floor between their legs. Quite a few people are staring. “Everything alright?” He laughs a little, mostly to draw attention to himself and off of his friend.

“...Yes- Yes I'm fine lad.” He says in a way that doesn't sound very fine at all. “I should head to my post, thank you for allowing me your company.” 

“Always-” But Achilles is up already, a few shaky steps and out of the lounge. 

He picks up Varatha and prays that all of the attention has drifted to other places. The blade gleams in the light, as if nothing's changed at all. Perhaps a bit streaky from its fall. He gathers up his things, drops a few gems on the table for the tender and rushes down the hallway to try and find Achilles. 

It takes maybe an hour, or at least it feels like it's been an hour, to find him in the courtyard beyond Zagreus' room. 

“Sir-” He calls out, mostly not to startle. 

“Heading out again lad?” Zag stills somewhat, glances at the well climbed railing and at Skelly sitting by Zagerus' trinkets and very pointedly not looking at either of them. 

“In a bit.” He settles on. “Sir, am I allowed to ask- Because if not I'll be off. I've nothing but respect for your privacy of course, just. Just worried. As a friend.” 

Achilles gives him another kind smile, though this one is much shorter lived. 

“I”m alright.” He says again. “Just remembered someone. Or I thought I did. It's a tricky thing.” Achilles points at Varatha's points. “Transporting.” 

The shade swallows and Zagreus has no idea what to do. 

“I could leave it behind- take Aegis instead maybe-” 

“No-” It's said so quickly Zagreus almost recoils. It seems to surprise the both of them and Achilles clears his throat. “Honestly, Zagreus. It happens from time to time. Just... less directly.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks a little to quickly and turns his head to shut his eyes tightly. He hopes it comes across and sincerity- when he looks up again it seems too- Achilles' eyes are kind at least. 

“Maybe some other time. With less drink in me.” 

Zagreus nods, that's reasonable, even if he's only had half the glass it's reasonable. 

“Then next time, Achilles.” 

“Next time.” 

The thought of Achilles' memory follows him as far as Asphodel, until his feet are barely managing to glide over the lava with out sinking at the hydra heads snap at him, clicking and hissing closer and closer until one of them finally gets a good grasp on him and he wakes up back in the House hours later. 

Zagreus shakes the blood off, says a few words to Hypnos, to Nyx, and when he doesn't find Achilles he assumes next time hasn't come yet. 

Zag's fine waiting though. 

He's had plenty of experience being patient. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
